Colleen Powell
"Powell... I'm the deputy governor." Colleen Powell or 'Po Face' was an officer of Wentworth Detention Centre appearing from episodes 048 - 456, Colleen was the Union Rep, before being promoted to Chief Prison Officer, Powell also served as acting governor and as deputy governor Powell left Wentworth and Australia to travel Europe. Colleen was played by Judith McGrath Time at Wentworth Colleen was originally a minor character in her beginnings however her role starts growing after Meg Jackson leaves to become a parole officer. She was a Union Representative for the officers and later resigns from the role as union rep, and as her character fleshed out, she became very ambitious in this role, even sarcastic at times. At one stage, Colleen started to replace Vera Bennett as the strict and harsh screw, virtually taking over from Vera once she left she show. Later on, Colleen tries for the position of Deputy Governor, competing with Meg Jackson for the job. Meg wins, but decides she doesn't even want the job, so Colleen becomes the new Deputy Governor by default. Colleen becomes nice as the show goes on, most notably when prisoner Susie Driscoll arrived at Wentworth and she tries to help her from making a mistake with her life as she had been caught escaping from multiple safe places, and when Joan Ferguson arrives as an officer. She still adhered to the rules, but she became a bit more fair-minded and compassionate, yet maintaining her sardonic and sarcastic sense of humour which earned her the nickname, Po-Face. In later episodes Colleen takes over as acting governor, and deputy governor, but is blackmailed by Joan, after Colleen does a hit and run and kills a drunk man, Colleen steps down as acting governor and Joan takes over as governor, but not before giving Joan a mouthful. Colleen returns to work later but as a senior officer, with Meg taking over as deputy again after Joan fails to make her governorship count and her father was kidnapped.. Colleen's family are later blown up by a car bomb (433). The car was owned by another officer, Rick Manning, and the bomb was placed to target him. She sold her home as it was too full of memories and many times ruined the sale by telling multiple buyers it was her house and her family had just died, Colleen then later resigned from Wentworth to take an extended cruise around the world and was thrown a farewell party at her house, accidently spilling her drink on Joan who storms out, and the following day Powell tries to apologize but Joan says that Colleen should fit in well in Europe, and Colleen gives Joan a mouthfull saying that Joan is "overbearing" and "most unlikeable officer she has ever had the 'pleasure' to work with". On her last day at Wentworth Colleen almost didn't make it out when she was taken hostage by crazed Nazi Peter Secker who was really after Hannah Geldschmidt. Notes * Powell was played by the late Judith McGrath * Powell was one of many officers to resign. Category:Screws Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:1979 Arrivals Category:1984 Departures Category:Inside Category:Governors Category:Powell Family Category:Union Rep Category:Sandy Edwards Riot Category:Great Fire of Wentworth Category:Chief Prison Officer Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:PCBH Characters Category:Resigned Category:Alcoholics Category:Deputy Governors Category:Senior Officer